


Insecurities

by Neojackal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, F/M, Insecurity, M/M, Physical Abuse, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neojackal/pseuds/Neojackal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern High School AU: Steve is that insecure, shy, skinny new kid that others get a kick out of picking on. Popular and handsome Bucky is the first person not to stand for it.</p><p>Bucky is dating the No.1 most fought over girl, Natasha, so why does he feel all funny inside when he's with Steve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, so apologies in advance for any silly mistakes.  
> Key:  
> \-- Scene/time change  
> ** Perspective change

Steve was just a small frail guy. At times like this he really felt it. He’d just transferred into a new school, since his father passed away and his mother could no longer afford private education. It didn’t bother Steve, but just standing in the hall, getting into his locker was really hard. Constantly he could feel the judging eyes at him. He’d be stupid if he said he wasn’t different. He knew he was different, he knew his bones stuck out and his skin was much too tight on his skeleton and it just simply offended people. He’d already heard “anorexic spoiled brat” a 3 times that morning. Steve ignored it and continued with his own business. It’d been pretty hurtful the first time, but now it’ been said he didn’t get worse than the first time.

His locker must have been the most stubborn one in the hallway and refused to budge. He could hear some girls snickering behind him, he didn’t want to look. It was like Schrödinger's cat. He couldn’t know for sure they were laughing at him until he looked. So he’d rather not know for sure.

It wasn’t even his first day. This was in fact his 4th day and at first no one noticed him, but the longer he stayed, it seemed word had passed around to make his life hard.

\--

Bucky left detention with his two best friends, Johann Schmitt (Although everyone knew him as ‘Red Skull’ or just Red for short.) and Brock Rumlow. While Red and Brock were both attractive, Bucky was considered the most handsome man in the school by many. Brock, Bucky and Red flirted with all the girls and they loved it. The trio were easily at the top of the school hierarchy.

“Hey did you guys hear about the weird new kid?” Brock asked, grinning mischievously.

“Why would a new kid even enter our radar? What makes this one different?” Red laughed. Bucky nodded in agreement, also sceptical of the importance.

“He’s anorexic. He thinks he’s too good for food or somethin’.” He said nudging Bucky. Then Red stopped upon noticing the frail kid not too much further down the hall, struggling with his locker. He loudly burst out laughing at the sight.

The loud noise spooked the kid and he jumped instinctively looking at the source of the loud laughter. Bucky suddenly felt a pang of guilt, seeing the look on his face. The kid gave up with his locker and quickly walked away. Red called out to the kid a ‘joke’ about anorexia. Bucky bit his lip. The kid looked pretty lost and in need of a friend, not more judging.

\--

Later in the library Steve went in to take out study material for the stuff he’d missed, yesterday afternoon, as he had started to feel terribly sick and went to the infirmary.

While waiting in line for the librarian to arrive, he turned to see what the increasing noise at the back of the room, next to the door outdoors was about. Some buff kid was chatting up some pretty girl, who clearly wasn’t interested in indulging him.

“Please, Red. Seriously, you know I’m with Bucky, he’s meeting me here any second now.” She protested.  Red put his hands around her waist. “Bucky? I’m better than Bucky. At least in bed anyway.” He joked flirtatiously.

“No, really. As much as I respect you’re his friend, please leave me alone.” She insisted, attempting unsuccessfully to wriggle out of his grasp. Red pulled her in tighter. “Red, Stop it!” She shouted demandingly at him, but we wasn’t taking no for an answer and made no attempts to amend his actions. Steve had seen enough. He put down the books and marched over.

“Hey! Leave her alone!” He demanded from the buff kid. He turned and smiled. “Heyy! It’s Skinny kid. What’s your name?”

“Steve. Now leave her alone.” He answered the buff kid’s question, without hesitation or any sign of fear.

Red let go of the girl, but still firmly gripping onto her wrist to stop her running away. He roared with laughter again. “No way! Seriously?! Oh my god, that’s the best! Skinny Steve!”

He made fun of Steve, but Steve’s expression remained unchanged. Red’s laughter died down. “Oh, the girl? You want her? Hey Natasha, do you wanna dance with Steve? Do you wanna fuck him?” He put the spot light on the girl.

“Ew, no. Just leave me alone!” She shouted.

“No one wants tiny Skinny Steve here. So fuck me instead. It’s just logical, baby.” He pulled her tighter while she sent him a death scowl. “Playing hard to get only makes me harder, babe.”

“Let. Her. Go.” Steve commanded with surprising force. Red let go of Natasha but then turned to face Steve.

“Oh titchy, skinny, little Steve. What a mistake you just made, you don’t even know who you’re dealing with, do you? Do you know what Red is short for? Apart from your death…I’m Red Skull. No one messes with me and my business Skinny Steve.” He threatened, approaching closer to Steve. Dominating the air as he neared closer. There was no laughter and not one joke in Red’s face anymore. Steve had just crossed the line.

“I’m not afraid of you, Red.” He said as solid as steel. Red grabbed Steve by the shoulder and then overpowered him into a head lock and dragged him out the library door, outdoors. He then pushed Steve head first into the brick wall.

“Lemme teach you who’s boss here. You see, there’s a thing called a food chain.” Red declared grabbing the (still recovering from the previous blow) kid, and kicked him forcefully in the chest, throwing Steve’s light weight frame to the ground. Red pressed his boot down hard on Steve’s chest.  “The sheep don’t challenge the wolf.” Putting his weight down into Steve. “And I am the wolf.”

**

When Bucky entered the library, he frowned, confused by all the commotion that was going on. Last time he checked, the library was meant to be a quiet place. Students were plastered to the windows, giggling, gasping and gossiping amongst themselves.

He quickly scanned the room for Natasha, upon seeing her, he quickly made his way over to tap her on the shoulder and ask what was going on; during which he caught sight of the action going on through the window. Red was beating the new small kid into (and what looked like intentions to go through) the brick wall. The kid didn't back down, he wasn't crying for help. Quite the opposite.

"Not afraid of you." He spat at Red, causing a spell of rage to come over Red. Horrified, Bucky immediately started to make his way through the crowds of students.

“Excuse me! Coming through! Sorry!” He shouted desperately pushing through.

**

Red had Steve pinned to the wall, there was no getting out of this situation it seemed to everyone but Steve. In the brief second that Red pulled away so that he could slam back into him, Steve ducked away lunged for the trash can lid, that rested only a few feet away.

He lifted it defensively against Red, like a shield but Red in one move grabbed the shield from his hands. Yanked it away like it was nothing and he then followed through with a punch to Steve's ribs. The force was so strong it sent Steve backwards into the air before falling down on his back.

"HEY! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He heard someone shout, but Steve's vision was getting hazy. But he willed himself to get back up, he wobbled and struggled but he wouldn't go down without having done his best.

**

Bucky placed his hand on Red's shoulder and he spun around ready to hit Bucky, but upon seeing who it was he lowered his fist.

"I'm busy here, Bucky." He bitterly responded.

"I see that." He started then in a hushed tone he whispered to him "Red, this kid could report, get you into trouble, he's not worth it. You'll get suspended if anyone reports you again, remember?"  

Red nodded understandingly and quietly thanked him for looking out for his back. Then Red shouted to the student audience to "clear off" and that "there's nothing to see here". Very quickly the students dispersed. Soon it was only Bucky and the beaten kid, who somehow was still getting up, using the brick wall to brace himself. His legs were wobbling all over the place, quickly Bucky ran over to him and put his arms around him to help him find his feet. "Shit, you don't know when to back down do you?" Bucky sighed.

"Had him on the ropes..." The skinny kid breathed, unable to produce anything more. Bucky smiled at the kid's sense of humour.

"Look, I'll take you to my car, I have a first aid kit." He stated not leaving room for debate, but the smaller male was too exhausted to complain and practically melted in Bucky's arms. He picked him up as it'd be quicker and carried him to his car. He could feel Steve’s bones through his clothes, and the kid was so light… he set him down on the ground with the kid's back against Bucky's car.

**

Steve could hear the muscular kid rummage through the boot of his car. He wanted to complain to insist he was okay, he didn't want to be a burden, but he couldn't form any words. Slowly Steve was becoming aware that he wasn't breathing, he reached for his pocket but his arms wouldn't move all the way.

The muscular guy caught sight of what he was trying to do and immediately stopped rummaging and crouched down by him and went into Steve's pocket for him and dug out his inhaler and put it to Steve's mouth, and then lifted Steve's hand to it so he could press it. He used it and then began breathing as deeply as he could, almost panting.

"You're asthmatic." The larger male stated quietly to himself. Pausing briefly before producing a first aid kit. "Look, I found it." Steve couldn't actually see what he was holding, his vision was still hazy and slowly coming back so he just nodded.

"Hold on a sec, this might hurt a bit."  He warned Steve before he felt fire gently dab on his arm, as he cleaned his wounds. He moaned quietly in pain. "Shh." The kid breathed softly, in a calming manner. By now his vision had returned mostly and he began to study who his rescuer was. Blinking a few times to clear it up. The other male stopped tending his wounds upon noticing that Steve was looking at him. He smiled warmly. "Bucky." He said.

"Bucky?" Steve asked confused.

"The name is Bucky. It's James really, but I go by Bucky." Bucky introduced himself warmly. Steve nodded. "Steve." He said shyly. He continued to examine Bucky's face while Bucky returned to dressing Steve's wounds.

**

"You were in the corridor this morning... You're friends with the Red." Steve concluded. Bucky flinched and without looking at Steve's eyes he saw his face frown. "Yeah. Red. Just-" he sighed. "I dunno. Red isn't really- I don't- I won't hurt you though. It’s just-" Steve's frown faded. Steve believed him. "I'm sorry." Bucky apologised to Steve. Steve smiled back at Bucky.

"Don't sweat it, I'm used to it." Steve clarified warmly. Bucky studied Steve's facial features as did Steve study Bucky's. When Bucky realised, he looked away blushing.

"How you feeling?" Bucky asked, filling in the quiet.

"Better thanks." The smaller male smiled up at him. Causing Bucky to grin like an idiot. How was it even possible for someone to be as adorable as Steve was?  Bucky got up briefly back to his car boot and took out a bottle of water, then sat down next to Steve. He offered the water to him and Steve kindly accepted. Bucky watched, mesmerised by Steve's delicate lips, as they hugged softly the rim of the bottle.

Bucky looked away, was he getting feelings for Steve? No. He had a girlfriend, who he liked very much. Liked or loved? Did it really matter? What was normal? Certainly liking another man was not normal.

 

"Uh, you feeling alright, Bucky?" Suddenly Bucky was pulled back out of his chain of thoughts and smiled at Steve. "Oh. Yeah, yeah." He covered up. He looked down at his watch. School was about to end in a few minutes and students would return to their cars. Bucky figured it would mean unnecessary attention for the both of them. "Hey, where do you live?" He asked casually. Steve calmly explained, and then Bucky realised that was actually much closer to his home than what he would have guessed.

"Heh, seriously? I'm only a few blocks down from there. I'll drop you off." He started grinning at Steve again who smiled back "Really? You'd do that?"

"F'sure. C'mon, I'll help you up." Bucky got up and then helped Steve up.

"Thanks." Steve thanked him, before opening the door and climbing in.

**

Steve scanned the car, it was a fairly expensive car, but nothing too fancy. In the cup holders was a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, plus a picture. Bucky climbed in and saw Steve looking down at the picture.

"Tasha." He explained in a single word.

"Tasha?" Steve picked up the picture and examined it. It was the girl from earlier, the one that he had defended.

"She your girlfriend?" He asked hoping that the answer would be different, maybe like she was a sister or something.

"Yeah." Bucky replied, unable to look at Steve. Steve felt a wave of disappointment. He didn't know why he cared. Maybe it was because Bucky was the first person to care about him, and he didn't want to be the third wheel? He started watching Bucky. He had a defined jaw line, and a cute little dimple on his chin. He was really handsome. There was no way a guy like him would want to be seen with a guy like Steve. That's probably why he offered to take him home, so no one would see Bucky hanging out with him. Steve noticed Bucky's right hand twitch. Then Bucky took a glance down at the cup holder and then quickly back at the road.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked quietly.

"Nothing, nothing." Bucky dismissed while subconsciously taking second glance, this time Steve followed it and realised.

"Do you need to smoke?"

"What? How'd you- is it really that obvious? Shit. No, I'll be fine, I don't want to cause an asthma attack for you."

It made Steve feel guilty. "Hey, don't worry about me. It is your car."

"No, I shouldn't anyway, it'll make the car stink."

"Oh. Turn up there." Steve pointed ahead to an upcoming junction.

**

They soon pulled up in front of a fairly shabby block of apartments. Bucky grabbed his cigarettes and lighter and shoved it in his pocket quickly, while Steve put back down the picture of 'Tasha'. In the other hand still clutching onto the bottle Bucky gave him, which Bucky found pretty cute the way his delicate thin fingers held on.

Bucky walked Steve to the door. Steve reached in his pocket for his keys and neatly inserted the key with ease.

"Wanna come in?" He asked politely.

Bucky nodded.

The house was very orderly and everything was clean, the house kinda smelt like scented soap. It all looked pretty cheap and the rooms seemed small, although not claustrophobic but rather cosy and homely instead.

A small thin woman walked into the entrance room. "Hey Steve do you think you can- oh" she stopped before noticing Bucky. She was slender, but not nearly to the same degree of how skinny Steve was. She also had blond hair and blue eyes like Steve. Bucky made the connection and decided that she was probably his mother.

Steve smiled.

"Mum, this is Bucky." Steve introduced.

Bucky was strangely quiet, as if he didn't want to leave a bad impression by saying something wrong, so he extended his arm to shake hands "Nice to meet you Ma'am." He greeted politely.

"Oh, quite a polite friend you have here, Stevie. You should keep this one!" His mum grinned, Steve blushing at 'Stevie'. Steve’s mum eyes shortly turned to concern upon noticing the bruising on Steve. “You’ve been in a fight again.” She sighed. “Do you have something against running away?” She said very quietly.

"Gonna go up to my room, okay?" Steve stated not wanting to talk about it, then taking Bucky's hand instinctively and guiding him to his bedroom. Bucky felt a blush of his own with Steve in his hand.

Upon actually reaching the room Bucky was disappointed when Steve let go of his hand to open the door. The room was pretty small, most of it taken up by a double bed. Although there was a small balcony. Steve must have noticed Bucky looking at the balcony longingly. "You can take a smoke out through there, if you like." Steve offered.

"Would that be okay?" Bucky asked, he really needed to smoke but he didn't want to cause any more damage. Steve nodded, and opened the balcony doors.

"Be my guest." He offered. Bucky quickly took the offer and walked through the doors and lit up. He turned to look in at Steve who seemed to busying himself on a little desk. He felt his heart beat rise just by looking at him. This kid, he stood up for his girlfriend, even though he didn’t know her, Steve had so much heart and personality like no one else. He never felt like this with Natasha. Sure she was great and all, he just didn't feel anything. He mostly dated her because it stopped most of the girls asking him out and it made his father happy. He'd only gotten halfway through his cigarette but it was enough. He stubbed it out and walked back in.

Quickly Steve covered up what he was doing and walked over to Bucky.

"Hey whatcha doing over there?" Bucky asked, walking over to the desk.

"Nothing special." Steve said quietly, while Bucky uncovered a small piece of paper. On it were a few sketches, clearly unfinished, but even so were really amazing.

"Wow, quite the artist." Bucky smiled. "Do you do art at school, right?" He asked.

"...no." Steve responded quietly.

"What? Why is that? You're really quite talented." He said, still looking at the amazing detail in the sketches.

"I didn't go to the first few lessons, because I was feeling sick, now they don't expect me anymore." Steve sighed.

Although Bucky knew better, it must be the comments of the other kids he was avoiding. Art must be something pretty personal to him and he didn't want others to put him down there like they did everywhere else.

Bucky sat down on the bed. Slowly admiring Steve's features and the way his baggy clothes still managed to reveal the skinny frame underneath.

"Hey. If it's not too personal a question, (you don't have to answer if you don't want) all the kids say that you have anorexia, but you don't, do you?" Bucky knew this kid’s personality wouldn’t let him.

Steve's eyes widened a little before answering nervously "I'm a medical mystery according to the doctors."

Steve felt his pulse rise, he really liked Bucky, he didn't want to scare him away. Yet somehow he trusted Bucky.

"I'm not anorexic. It's just my mum can't afford much to start off with, since my dad passed away a few years back, and then when I eat I can't eat much or it comes up again. I've tried high calorie diets and all but nothing works... I'm just sorta stuck like this." Steve said so shyly and quietly with shame that Bucky almost didn't hear.

Bucky instinctively put his arm around Steve comfortingly. "I didn't realise, I'm sorry." Bucky whispered softly back. Bucky wanted to pull Steve in closer, but was interrupted by his phone going off.

Hesitating he reached for his phone, saw it was Natasha calling. He looked at Steve who smiled back, as if to say, 'go ahead and take that call.'

"You can use the balcony." Steve said politely.  Bucky quickly thanked him and got to the balcony before answering.

**

Steve sat quietly. He was kinda relieved to get that off his chest, the quietness helped him contain himself without Bucky seeing what he was doing to him. Bucky had just put his arm around him a few moments ago as if it were nothing. Hardly anyone did that, and if they did they'd make a huge fuss about trying not to break him. But not Bucky.

"Tasha? What's up?" He heard Bucky answer the phone from the balcony.

"Oh shit! That was today?! I completely forgot, I'll get over as soon as I can, I'm only a few blocks away, cover for me?" Then there was a pause before Bucky thanked her and then closed his phone into his pocket again and reentered the room, avoiding Steve's eye contact. Steve knew what he was going to say.

"You will be taking off now, then?" He smiled politely.

"Yeah, I don't want to, trust me. I'm needed at home."

"I trust you. It's been fun." Steve kept up his smile although he really didn't want Bucky to leave. As he might not ever come back. This might be the last time he ever has a friend.

**

"Hey..." Bucky gently breathed comfortingly, upon noticing Steve's smile begin to falter, no matter how hard he tried to cover it.

 It was interesting how Steve seemed to be able to read him like a book, and vise versa. Right now he could tell he was thinking.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow for school." Bucky grinned at him while ruffling his fingers through Steve's hair, surprised at just how soft it was.

Steve nodded.

**

Soon Bucky arrived home and hurriedly opened the door. There was his father laughing with Natasha. His father rarely ever laughed. But Natasha made him happy, therefore Bucky being with Natasha made him proud of his son.

When Bucky closed the door, his father noticed Bucky's return and immediately stopped laughing.

"James. You're late." He said sternly before adding. "It's almost as if you do it to hurt me. Are you trying to hurt me, James Buchanan Barnes?" He only used his full name like that when he was angry. "We shall have a little chat tonight. It'd be rude to keep your beautiful dame waiting." His father sighed.

 

Natasha linked arms with Bucky in attempt to comfort him. Bucky mentally thanked her. "I believe Natasha was going to tutor you in Russian? As you are falling behind, again." His dad urged. Bucky nodded and went to his room with Natasha. 

"So where were you, really?"  Natasha asked casually.

"Steve's house." Bucky responded without thinking while rummaging through his Russian notes.

"Steve? As in skinny Steve?" She grinned "How cute. Do you like him?" She smiled cheekily.

Bucky blushed. "What? No! I'm not gay."

Natasha mocked surprise. "I never said you were, but clearly if it's on your mind..." She joked. Bucky wasn't in the mood for joking around though. He knew what was coming tonight after she left. So he just got on with Russian instead.

As soon as Natasha left. He came downstairs, hoping to avoid his father. But no such luck. His father stood there waiting, as he got closer he could smell the alcohol. His father had been drinking too much, a lot lately.

**

Steve woke up the following morning and tiredly got dressed for school, when he noticed Bucky's cigarettes on the counter. He must have forgotten to take them. He stuffed them in his pocket and smiled thinking about last night.

When walking past the kitchen his mother caught sight of him. "Steve, I made a pancake for you- why are you smiling?" She started off lovingly but then she smiled cheekily.

"Thanks and, it's nothing." Steve smiled back and his mother grinned "ah right. Okay." She stopped pushing and handed over the plate to Steve. Again Steve thanked her and did his best to eat it all. It wasn't long before he heard a car pull up and he said his farewells to his mother and grabbed his stuff before leaving the house to see Bucky thumbling around in his car.

Steve got into the car and passed over his cigarettes. "You looking for these?" He grinned at Bucky, who's face washed over with relief.

"Oh thank God. Been looking everywhere for them, I was scared I left them in the house and my dad-" Bucky stopped not wanting to continue. Steve tried to figure out what he was going to say.

"Your dad?" Steve prompted.

"Yeah... He doesn't know I smoke, he'd freak if he found out." Bucky reluctantly admitted before starting the car and driving away.

"So you say your dad. But you didn't mention your mum, is she...?" Steve asked curious about Bucky, trying to tread as carefully as he could in the minefield.

"Heh, that time yesterday, when I asked you that personal question? This isn't pay back is it?" Bucky laughed but then continued.

"Yeah my mum died when I was young, my dad raised me on his own since then. My dad is a banker for some sort of big Russian company, not sure exactly, but he earns a lot of money and that makes up for the lack of my mother I guess. What about you? I saw your mum yesterday, but your father...?"

"3 years ago. Died of high blood pressure. Since then my mum has been trying her best to fill both roles but that means because of her job she has to move around the country quite a bit, so I never used to stay in one place for very long. I liked it that way, as it would mean I could leave behind all the bullies. People seem offended by my existence." Steve sighed not meaning to sound as depressing as he did and quickly apologised.

"Hey don't apologise. I saw the way Red and the others unfairly treated you. They should be the ones apologising, if they just got to know you, they'd know what a great guy you are." Bucky insisted, taking his eyes off the road briefly to look Steve in the eye to show he was serious. Steve blushed. Bucky was the first person to ever see it like that.

"Hey an idea, stick around with me. People won't touch you if you're with me." He grinned causing Steve to smile.

"Thanks Bucky." He said gratefully. Little butterflies forming in his stomach with happiness. Subconsciously his gaze went to Bucky's muscular arm, he must do a lot of exercise to keep such a perfect figure, Steve might have started drooling of he didn't then notice a little bit of white material peeking through Bucky's short sleeves. Steve reached over and gently lifted the sleeve and saw a scruffy bandage wrapped around the top part of Bucky's arm. Bucky's arm stiffened with Steve's touch.

"What happened?" Steve asked with concern. Looking at Bucky's muscular arm.

"Oh that? Heh. Must have slept on it funny." Steve could tell Bucky was lying. He mentally debated if he should prompt further.

"Oh. I hope it gets better." Steve said getting quiet again, deciding not to push him just yet.

"Art is first thing. I'll take you there." Bucky changed the topic.

It was Steve's turn to stiffen. "How do you know that?"

"Tasha takes art too, I've been to a few classes to visit her when I've had a free period." Bucky explained.

Steve slowly nodded, maybe it would be okay if Bucky was there.

"It's a small class and they're a nice bunch. I'll introduce you so you don't have to worry." He said as if he had read Steve's mind. Yep. He was definitely getting feelings for the larger male.

It wasn't much later that they arrived at school. They spoke about everything and nothing. Laughing and getting along, as if something just clicked.

As soon as they arrived, Bucky could see the unease in Steve.

 Students were already beginning to notice Steve's presence, making obvious body language of their displeasure. Maybe it was just the normal mental abuse he suffered daily, or was it worse because he had arrived with Bucky?

 Bucky leaned slightly to Steve and placed his hand on his shoulder, causing Steve to flinch from the contact.

 "C'mon Steve, let's go." Bucky smiled reassuringly and he could feel the muscles in Steve's shoulder begin to relax under his palm. Steve nodded shyly.

 They'd nearly arrived at the art classroom before Steve stopped. His head low looking down at his own feet. Bucky stopped and walked up closer to Steve, closing the gap a little between them.

 "Steve? You okay buddy?" Then Bucky noticed he was shivering slightly.

 "I don't know if I can do this." Steve confessed very quietly. He couldn't even make eye contact with Bucky, causing Bucky's heart to ache for him.

“Hey…” Bucky’s voice was as soft as he could make it, he reached over and squeezed Steve’s hand “It’ll be okay. Trust me.”

Steve looked up at Bucky, eyes wider and then blushing slightly he nodded. “Thanks, Buck.”

Bucky smiled at him and then let go of his hand and continued to the classroom, with Steve staying less than a few feet behind him.

**

“Heyyyyy Bucky!” A male voice warmly and pretty darn loudly greeted Bucky as he entered. Steve slightly hid behind Bucky so he wouldn’t be in the centre of attention.  His eyes quickly darted around the room, exploring every inch and taking it in. There were only 3 others in there, Natasha, a guy and another girl. Wait, Natasha. That’s why Bucky had wanted to come. Steve looked down, avoiding her gaze but she looked directly passed Bucky, at him.

Bucky subtly reached and squeezed Steve's hand, for which Steve was very grateful.

 "Hey guys, this is Steve, he's just awesome, okay? I'm sure you'll get to love him as I do." Bucky laughed so calmly and casually, but Steve's heart skipped a beat when he used the word 'love'. Although he knows Bucky probably meant nothing by it.

 "Well, Steve, I'm Sam, it's great to meet you." The male said, giving a small friendly wave but a big warm grin.

 "Peggy." The girl on the right introduced herself with an invitingly warm expression. Steve felt his shoulders relax. These people didn't seem bothered by him.

 "And you've already met Natasha." Bucky finished off the introductions. She smiled at him.

 "Coulson will be here soon." Peggy announced.

 "Coulson?" Steve asked.

 "He's the art teacher. He's a real cool guy, funny as hell though, because he cannot draw or paint to save his life." Bucky laughed.

 "Just like you then, James." Natasha poked fun.

 Bucky mocked exaggerated offence. Before accepting it and cheekily said "that's the reason I don't do art. The world isn’t ready for my monstrosities."

 "You may as well be doing art, you spend so much of your time with Nat, here." Peggy smiled mockingly.  

 "So do you like ‘to art’?" Sam grinned, although Steve thought it looked rather mischievous.

 "You should see some of his Sketches! They're amazing!" Bucky answered before Steve had a chance, making Steve blush.

 "Do you have any with you?" Peggy smiled with interest.

 **

 Steve nodded shyly and opened his bag to take out a little sketch pad.

 Bucky recognised it from the day before. All of them were bunching around Steve and his sketchbook. The little sketches inside were nothing short of amazing. They were of anything that seemed catch Steve's interest, there were a few dogs, plants, textures, people, it was a wide range and Steve had sketched each one so accurately.

 Standing now directly behind Steve, Bucky could see his shoulders begin to tense. Being crowded in like this was a new experience for Steve. Bucky placed his hand on Steve's shoulder, causing Steve to flinch again slightly but then relax. He quickly shot a look at Bucky, his expression told Bucky he was afraid.

 Then Bucky realised, these sketches must have been really personal to him, and people he didn't really know we're just flicking through them. 

 "Alright, alright. Everyone can you- oh, hello." Mr Coulson had just walked in holding a cup of coffee, he was looking in Steve's direction.

 "Who are you? Are you joining our humble little art class? Or are you gonna be annoying like Bucky and never leave us alone." He joked.

 "I'm Steve. And yes. I mean no, wait no, yes-- I mean yes, I'm joining, and no I'm not annoying like Bucky." Steve attempted to clarify causing Bucky to laugh. Who knew? Steve had a cheeky side too. Bucky wasn't the only one laughing too.

 Then Bucky got a text message, his first reaction was to look accusingly at Natasha who innocently put her palms up and shook her head. "Wasn't me."

 Bucky reached in his pocket to check his phone. It was from Red.

**[RED: "Where are you?"]**

 Bucky sighed. The art room was his little getaway from everything, nobody knew he spent his time here apart from the art students.

 "Hey Steve, I've got to go--"

He was interrupted by Sam "OH GOD FINALLY." He joked, Bucky huffed in amusement but finished what he was saying

 "Will you be okay?" He asked, his tone soft, causing Peggy to raise her eyebrows in unison with Natasha as they both looked at each other. 

 Steve nodded and aimed a smile up at Bucky. "Thank you, Buck."

 "Don't mention it, I'll see you around." He smiled warmly before making a swift exit.

 Steve looked over back at the other three who looked most mischievous. He glanced over at Coulson for help, but he looked utterly distracted with his emails and coffee.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Not sure when the next chapter will be ready, it's about one 5th done, and I try to slot it around school.  
> Feel free to comment with what you think c:


End file.
